1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stabilizers and vibration dampening mechanisms associated with bows and the like. The present invention relates more specifically to a bow stabilizer that incorporates one or more attachment rails for mounting a variety of accessories to the stabilizer for use in conjunction with the bow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various stabilizer configurations are known in the art that are mounted to the forward oriented face of a bow to incorporate a variety of weights and balances that are used to stabilize the bow during use. The present invention improves upon existing bow stabilizer designs by incorporating one or more mounting rails into the structure of the stabilizer so as to permit the placement of accessories, such as sight lasers, lights, and other targeting components onto the bow. In addition, the present invention contemplates adjustable accessory mounting rails that may be positioned on other parts of the bow not associated with the stabilizer. The structure and use of the stabilizing device of the present invention is disclosed in the attached drawings.